My Heroin
by ruby summer
Summary: Romance of all the couples, normal pairings. It's a sequel, i don't think you need to read 'There Goes My Innocence' to know what's going on. it was my first fic and it sucks! I made this sequel because I felt like my other story wasn't quite finished. :
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my first fanfic 'There Goes My Innocence' (how embarrassing), It was a terrible story :(. I have no idea how come people even bothered reading the story? Now that I look back, and I see all the typos and mistakes I just want to delete the story, now don't get me wrong I do love each and every one of my stories, but that first fic was a fail. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it though, thank you a lot. It pushed me to make more stories and attempt at improvement. Since I feel that my first fic was incomplete I'm going to make a sequel. I'm starting it off with a bang; I plan on making this story much better than my first, R&R please.

* * *

><p><strong>-Blossom-<strong>

It's been weeks since my sister Buttercup was brainwashed by Him. School has been slow ever since, Brick and I don't talk, we just stare at each other, or sometimes he tries to put the moves on me like he used to before. It doesn't work anymore though, I don't feel anything anymore, he knows what he did, he thinks he can just send me roses and flowers and make all my wounds heal? What a douche. Bubbles is still going out with Josh, Boomer and her haven't been seen together. Buttercup and Butch are having an odd relationship, Butch fell for Buttercup ever since she was being controlled, but Buttercup doesn't appreciate being taken as a puppet. She always tells him to like her for her not some toy she used to be. He always denies her accusation and feeds her a load of crap about caring about her true self. Today was Monday. An ordinary day at the most, I was still a top student, my sisters were still the same people, everything was the same as before. We saved the day when needed. High School was officially lame. When I say lame I mean lame. To make things worse Brick and Princess have been seen together ever since that dumb Bachelor fundraiser she had. Now she struts with her dirty clothes and Brick by her side. She always sits on his lap and acts like his bitch. It's like his slapping me in the face. Just like he did last time. He's showing me how he wanted me to act, how he thought our relationship should have been. Sex and cigarettes that's what he wanted out of me. He wanted me to suck him like a toy, tease him and kiss him like a slut. I wasn't about to be that toy for him. If he truly wanted me he would have to show me true love. Not some flimsy six pack. I sat down in my seat for my detention. I still had detention for being late to class. It was a month long. I hated it even more now though, since Brick was in the same class as me. I always hated it when we were the only two left in the class. It left us in an awkward silence. An uncomfortable silence where I would pretend to be doing homework while he would be staring out the window, like nothing was wrong, this is just one big game of pretend isn't it? Where we see who can act as the most careless? Who can be the most ignorant? So far no one was winning and it was getting both of us frustrated, nothing was going right, everything was annoying now. School and my love life, if I still have one. I bent down because I had the misfortune of having a bottom locker. I picked up my school supplies and went on my way home. Bubbles had taken on Cheerleading and Buttercup was now on a soccer team. They both had their after school programs, and were too busy to walk home with me like we used to. I decided to walk the long way, so that I could let my depression sink in. Each step I took ripped out more and more of the joy I had store inside. I was falling into the depression each day at a time. I didn't feel like reading, or doing homework, just sleeping. I still wasn't home and it was getting late, so I picked up my pace slightly, I was getting tired. As I was walking I noticed Princess and Brick kissing nearby. They were so into one another. Brick's hand was wondering up and down Princess's back and she was moaning, she had his hair in her hands, everything looked so it all looked so...hot? I wasn't sure; it's hard to tell the difference. Something in me wanted to interrupt their love, but I couldn't do that to them. Just because my life sucks doesn't mean I have to ruin other people's lives right? I walked away and flew the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>-Brick V.-<strong>

I was feeling the intensity of the kiss between Princess and I, although there was no love behind it. I have to admit, she is a damned good kisser. I almost wanted to strip her down of her tight clothes and fuck her on the spot, like I usually do. I guess she's a replacement for what Blossom never bothered to give me. All I wanted was a relationship, and yes I made a bunch of mistakes on the way, I might have even slapped her a few times, but I do love her. I just wish she would see that, the only reason that I ended up dating Princess is because she gave me a deal I couldn't refuse. It was easy money and easy pleasure. She was a slut there was no doubt, but she was also my toy, I don't know why, but she has a thing for me. She always did. I'm using that affection to my advantage. She grabbed my hair and pulled me further into the kiss. I could barely breathe; my tongue was too busy playing with hers. She was aiming for my shirt and I stopped her mid tug.

"Whoa, calm down tigress." I held her hand. She grinned at me. "What are you doing we're in the middle of the street, we can't just have sex?" She looked hungry for me, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Come on Bricky-boo I'm feeling so horny right now, I just need a good fuck." She tugged at my pants. I shook my head. She started pouting. That's one more thing I dislike about Princess her constant whining. She always want's more of me, she just can't get enough. If only Blossom were like this. I tugged Princess and we both started walking. "Where are we going?" She asked me. I didn't answer and told her to jump on my back. "Oh Brick your my super man."She raved as she flew on my back. I rolled my eyes and dropped her off at her mansion. She gave me one last kiss before I left. She was a beast that's for sure, a sex crazed, lust wanting, greedy beast. Unfortunately I was the man she would be using for all her needs. I satisfied her and she was content with me doing so. It was more of a business relationship than a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. True we did have sex, and we made sure everyone saw us in 'love' while in public, but that didn't mean anything special, it only meant that we were good actors. I'm not sure how long I'm going to keep this lie up.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bubbles -<strong>

I was practicing my cheerleading routine. I could see Josh sitting on a bench cheering me on. He was such a great boyfriend. He was the perfect guy, yet I feel like I'm drifting away from him. Our relationship just isn't what it used to be. We used to always hold hands and kiss, but now I'm reluctant, I don't like doing that stuff in public, because I fear that Boomer might be watching us. Truth is I'm having a secret affair with Boomer. I know it's not right, but I can't help it. Ever since I had to leave him we started texting more often, and then we started meeting up secretly after school. Always making sure no one was watching us. We didn't want to be caught. Since I had a boyfriend. Boomer and I both knew I had a boyfriend, but we kept going anyways, we kept the lies coming. Now it's gotten to the point where I ask to use the bathroom during class just so we can hang out. I can't go on like this I need to tell Josh it's over, but I don't want to be a bitch. I know I'm going to have to do it soon. So why not now? Boomer and I have had several fights over this issue. I keep telling him I will, but then I chicken out and I don't.

"Alright girls it's break time!" My couch announced as all the girls dropped their positions. I dropped to the ground and landed on my feet. I noticed Josh was waving at me from the benches. His blond hair flowing in the wind. I ran towards him with a fake smile.

"Nice job Bubbles , you looked great out there." He congratulated me enthusiastically. He was aiming for a hug, but I diverted the hug and managed to make it into a high-five. I ignored my diversion and went on with his conversation.

"So what do you say you and I go out tonight, I got enough money for us to get seconds at Olive Garden?" He suggested.

"Um, sorry Josh, I have loads of homework to do and, I really need to start on it tonight, maybe next Saturday?" He shrugged and gave me a departing hug before heading for his bike. I sighed. This was getting harder than I thought.

"Bubbles you need to get rid of that guy." Boomer said as he snuck on me. I jumped slightly as he held my shoulders. "Hey chill out it's just me, your real boyfriend." He said with a chuckle. I turned around and frowned at him. He held my chin and started kissing me. Suddenly I forgot what I was about to tell him. "Now what was that you were going to say?" He looked into my light blue eyes. I smiled. I kissed him back almost as suddenly as he kissed me. I pushed him back as he started putting his hands under my skirt. He looked confused for a second. "What's wrong Bubbles?"

"What do you mean what's wrong we're in the middle of a field at school, you can't go that far you little pervert." I slapped his chest. He just laughed and hugged me. It was a warm comforting hug. The kind of hug that made me feel safe and sound and perfectly happy with everything and anything. I could hear his heartbeat, his chest moving up and down, his body heat rubbing off on me. It was all so intoxicating. He pulled me back and told me he would text me later. I nodded and he kissed me on my forehead one last time. I felt like an angel even though I knew I was anything but.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buttercup<strong>

I was on a roll, no one could stop me, but of course just as I was about to score they just had to end the game. That was so lame. I walked off the soccer field and took my skateboard. I didn't want to go to the skate park anymore, not after that loser tried to freaking take over my mind, and then he comes back begging me to go out with him. What is he crazy? Next time I see him I'm going to flick him off, honestly he doesn't know what the word 'no' means. It's a shame really; Mojo didn't bother teaching him basic vocabulary. Most normal people would butt out when others tell them too, but not this genius, nope he just had to be a dumb ass right? Even if he has a perfect body, doesn't mean he can just swoop in out of the blue and hit on me after teaming up with some Santa wannabe. Anyways I should be getting home. The Professor and my sisters might just think I've been taken hostage or something. Which I won't let happen again, not this time. I kicked started my skateboard and headed home with my homework and projects. Everything was mellow when I got home, Blossom was on the internet, Bubbles was texting and the Professor was cooking up something edible. I was greeted by two head nods, and a hello from the Professor. I nodded in response and went up to my shared bedroom. I was tired, and needed some sleep. Today was Monday and I had a bunch of homework that I didn't want to do, so I slept long enough that Bubbles got worried and started doing it for me. She is so predictable. I skipped dinner, I wasn't really hungry. So I excused myself and walked up the stairs to see meet my side of the bed. I flopped into my spot and let sleep take me away. I had an odd dream, I dreamt of happiness and love and happy endings. All that fairy tail crap, but I knew it wasn't real, reality wasn't that perfect.

* * *

><p>Almost forgot to say, I don't own them :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I was checking my email, and I noticed that Brick had bothered to email me. I sighed and clicked on the icon. The email popped up in less than a second, it was short so I assumed it wasn't well thought out. Of course why in the hell would he bother thinking about what he was going to say too little old me? I'm yesterday's news, a rotten strawberry patch.

"Hey Bloss talk to me in detention, we need to catch up." I twitched at the email. Really this was all he had to say? I honestly wanted give a piece of my mind. That son of a freaking idiot. I logged off the internet, and sat on the couch next to Bubbles who of course was texting. I looked at her for a while hoping she would notice, and greet me, yet she didn't. What a sister huh? I changed the channel since it was apparent that she wasn't watching it. Bubbles wined when she noticed the channel was changing.

"Bubbles you aren't even watching this crap." I explained.

"Blossom watch your tone." I sighed and dropped the remote. Bubbles picked up the remote and changed it back to her show. I rose from the couch and began walking outside.

"Where are you going?" The Professor asked me. I looked back and mumbled.

"Getting some fresh air." I closed the door behind me.I didn't walk away violently; I had the blankest stare…the Professor just smiled at me and nodded. As I walked away I just sat on the curve of the rode. Man I wish I could just close my eyes and all my problems would just disappear. I wonder if this is why Brick smokes, maybe the cigarette blows all his troubles away, but then it doesn't solve anything. It only causes more problems such as global warming and lung cancer. I stood up and stared out into the sky. I started to feel my eyes water. I hate crying, but at least here no one can see me, no one can hear me. No one can see my weakness. Tomorrow would be Tuesday of all days. I hate Tuesdays, but then again, now I hate every day of the week. I'm becoming so frustrated now, everything isn't working out. My life just doesn't seem worth living anymore. I began to sob deeper, divulging myself farther into my tears. I'm going to let it all out; I don't care if anyone sees me. I'm just going to let it all consume me.

"Hey why so sad?" A voice spoke from behind the tree naturally placed next to my house.

"What's it to you?" I said, whipping my tears. I knew it was Bubbles. "I thought you were busy texting your boyfriend."

"Well no not exactly, but anyways what's up with you?" She said as she sat on the curve that I had been standing next to.

"None of your business, anyways I'm hungry lets go eat." I said with a lifeless voice. That was it, life had kicked my ass. So I gave up. Bubbles followed me, slightly worried, but she didn't want to preach to me. The Professor served green beans, and something else that was supposed to be lasagna I think. I picked at my food, and was forced to engage in small talk due to the Professor, Bubbles didn't want to speak either. Buttercup excused herself; I took that as my chance to excuse myself as well. Bubbles appeared the room soon after I had. I guess she must have felt awkward about being stuck with the Professor. We all secretly hate it when he tries to be fatherly.

"What's wrong with you two, ditching me and leaving me alone with the Professor?" Bubbles asked the both of us as she brushed her golden locks.

"Shut up Bubbles just because we aren't as perfect as you doesn't mean you have to be a little bitch about everything we do." Buttercup answered. I didn't feel like dealing with the two of them so I just went to sleep. I could vaguely hear them bickering in my sleep until I had fallen into complete slumber.

The morning was a hot mess. Bubbles was taking forever in the shower, Buttercup burned the eggs, and the Professor was yelling at her for it. Yeah that was my alarm. How friendly right? I rose from what was my sleep. I didn't bother with a shower; I don't feel like dealing with Bubbles. I just put on some jeans, and a shirt. I slipped on my shoes, skipped breakfast and headed straight to school, knowing that detention awaited me first thing in the same freaking class as Brick. It's like an hour too! I mean really an hour of my life wasted on that dumbass.

I entered the school, and stopped at my locker. It was pretty early in the morning, and I usually walk to school with Bubbles and Buttercup, but I didn't bother today. I don't care anymore, I'm sure they got the message. I bent down, and placed the books for the second half of the day back, and the ones for the first half I left them outside. I saw other students going into the gym or staying outside to talk. I on the other hand walked directly to detention, with mister wise ass.

I took a seat farthest away from him. The teacher had left a message on the board, with our assignment on it. It said, read silently or group reading. I didn't want to read as a group at all, mostly because I hadn't brought a fictional book, just textbooks. So I dealt with staring out the window. I sighed with my palm supporting my chin. My eyes were dropping down as If I hadn't slept in days. Brick walked in, but he didn't have the usual I'm-a-dumbass smirk on his face. Instead he looked seriously at me. I didn't bother staring his direction.

"What do you want, here to harass me again?" He walked towards me and placed his hands on my desk. I stared at him with a blank look.

"Bloss please…." He said but quickly stopped when I rose from the desk and proceeded to slap him flat across his arrogant face.

"I don't want to hear your crap Brick." I said.

"Blossom I'm going to force you to hear me out." He said as he pulled me by my waist.

"Let go." I warned.

"Only after you listen to me."

"Fine I will, say your lies so I can."

"Blossom I really like you, and I'm not talking about like, I'm talking like like."

"Oh now I feel special, Brick doesn't just like me, he like 'likes' me!" I said with total sarcasm in my words. "Is that all you had to say, because if that is the case then I'm gone."

"Blossom dammit listen to me, you are the most hardheaded smart ass out there, and sometimes I just want to shoot myself, because you are so annoying." He said in a quick breath.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to see you, and even though you drive me crazy and confuse me on daily bases I really like you."

"Then why are you with that slut Princess?"

"Because she paid me."

"So what are you like her man whore?"

"Well I am working for money, I guess I am." I glared at him. "But I promise Blossom it is strictly business."

"Doesn't look like it." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It looks like you enjoy those ugly lips on yours."

"Would you rather have me kiss you?" He said while playing with my hair. He brought me closer to his chest and I could feel his body heat. I know what he was trying to do. He was trying to trick me back into his arms with his charms and good looks. I'm not going to fall for that. No matter how persistent he is.

"Um no I wouldn't now get your hands off of me you nasty pervert." I said as I tried to liberate myself.

"You're lying Blossy, ha ha this is one of the reasons I like you." He poked my abdomen. "Now aren't you in shape, with your firm stomach, long slim legs, and curved figure, now if only you had an ass." He chuckled. I slapped him flat across his idiotic face.

"What was that?

"Who the hell do you think you are, my pimp, I'm not your bitch you idiot, I don't want to be your toy like that mindless doll of yours!"

"Alright Bloss I understand, I'm sorry if you truly don't want me then I guess I'll just have to go."

"Please get your ass out." I said.

"Alright I'm going to take a smoke." He said as he jumped out the window. I wasn't fazed I'm not an idiot; I know that he will land on his feet. I dropped my head, and allowed my hair to fall in front of my face. I sat back down in my desk and stared back out the window. I know he's going to have to come back, because the both of us are stuck in this room for another 45 minutes. I have a bad feeling that today is going to suck crap.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was short, but I would like your opinion on it. Good bad? Made you cry ( In a bad way)?<p> 


End file.
